Peeta's Adventure
by PenguinGirl526
Summary: Peeta time travels to 2012
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

Today, someone was knocking on the door, but I didn't know who it was, so I got a branch from this plant inside my room and opened the door... I was hiding behind it, (the door, not the branch) and I swung the branch as hard as I could but it turned out that I hit the Avox girl that was bringing my breakfast. I think I knocked her out... Oh well. By the way, the room that I'm staying in is very pretty. Just like Katniss. There's a bathroom, a bedroom... IT'S SO BIG! Especially the closet. It's called a "run-in closet" or something. Maybe if you run into it, something happens... Ohhhh! That's actually a really good idea! Ok, I'm going to try that and I'll tell you what happens.

-Peeta

P.S. I'm not going to run INTO the closet, cause that's probably gonna hurt... Wait... does that make sense? I dunno. Ok bye.

_Peeta closes his diary, holding it tightly in his hand. He starts running, heading for the closet. He runs faster and faster. Amazed by his speed, Peeta starts to flap his arms like a bird. What an interesting child he is. Not paying attention to his surroundings, (he was watching his flapping arms) he ran into the closet, going **through **the wall. "What the..." He blacks out._

_Peeta doesn't know this yet, but he is in the year 2012. Don't worry. He'll find this out sooner or later..._


	2. Chapter 2

"_What... Where am I?" Peeta says as he "KATNISS! WHERE ARE YOU!" he says, **interrupting my narrating**. "Sorry..." _

_Whatever._

_So as Peeta wakes up, he finds himself in the middle of an empty street._

Dear Diary,

Today I woke up on a street with Katniss nowhere in sight. Agh..! I'm soooooo super HUNGRY! I REALLY regret hitting that Avox girl... Where am I? I don't think I'm in the Capitol anymore... But which part of Panem am I on right now?

Well at least it's still bright outside. I can hunt down food with the bow and arrows I "borrowed" from Katniss... They still smell like her...

-Peeta

P.S. By "borrowed" I mean "took and never gonna give back" so ya.

P.P.S. I hid Katniss' bow and arrows in my boot so I didn't have to carry them when I went through the closet... And so Katniss wouldn't know I "borrowed" them from her.

_Clueless Peeta..._

_Oh well..._


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary,

Ok, so I don't even know how I got here. I guess my run-in closet is some kind of magical thing. Like unicorns! I love unicorns! They're so cute!

Ohh! I wonder if they have any unicorns in this place! If they did, I would want to stay here forever!

Speaking of love and forever, I still don't know where Katniss is. I bet she's crying because she can't find me. Poor Katniss!

Oh well. Maybe the unicorns have to wait.

CAUSE PEETA MELLARK IS COMING FOR YOU, KATNISS EVERDEEN!

-Peeta

P.S. Still super hungry. How do the people eat at this place?

_Peeta is still wandering around this "magical place" which is actually California! He's somewhere in Southern California. He's trying to find food right now. But-_

"_UNICORNS!"_

_Oh no! He found the unicorns... Which is actually a merry-go-round._

_Wait. How did he even find this fair? More chaos to come..._


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Diary,

I have found the unicorns! But these obnoxious little kids are riding them! Oh no! I have to save the unicorns! Ohhhh! I like that white one! At least the kids aren't riding the white one.

What if it feels lonely?

Don't worry! I'll cheer you up, Mr. Unicorn!

-Peeta

P.S. Here's a more detailed description (hehe that's a big word) of the unicorn:

White coat

Cream-colored mane

Black hooves

And it has a bedazzled riding thing (I think it's called a saddle but I'm not sure)

Cream-colored tail

Very pretty.

Just like Katniss.

P.P.S. Oh no! I forgot about the love of my life! I wonder how she's doing.

Oh well. Katniss can wait.

HERE I COME MR. UNICORN!

_Peeta runs to the unicorns flapping his arms (why does he do that?) with a BIG smile on his face._

_But, to his disappointment, he sees a kid getting on the white unicorn._

"_NO!" Peeta yells "He's MY unicorn!"_

"_But I wode him first!" said the kid, slightly pouting._

_What will happen to Peeta? And what will happen to the kid on the merry-go-round?_

_Find out on the next chapter of Peeta's Adventure!_


	5. Chapter 5

"_MR. UNICORN! TELL THIS LITTLE KID THAT YOU LIKE ME MORE THEN YOU LIKE HER!"_

_The kid, no longer paying attention, was laughing at all of the other people riding the merry-go-round because they were bouncing up and down and up and down..._

"_Sir, I am going to have to ask you to leave if you don't wait behind the gate." said the worker in charge of the merry-go-round._

"_But... but...Fine." said Peeta, glaring at the little child._

Dear Diary,

Right now, I'm waiting in line to go on Mr. Unicorn.

Actually...

I don't know if Mr. Unicorn is actually a Mr. What if he's a Ms.?

Ummm... well... this is awkward.

Too bad. I'm still calling Mr. Unicorn **MR. **Unicorn.

Anyway...

There's a little girl riding on Mr. Unicorn, and a mean worker person in an uniform made me wait in line.

I don't know why, but the unicorns keep bouncing up and down. And they keep running in a circle.

It's probably because that kid cast a spell on the unicorns...

-Peeta

_Will Peeta be able to ride Mr. Unicorn?_

_Will the little kid ever get off?_

_Find out in the next chapter of Peeta's adventure!_


	6. Chapter 6

"_Addy!" a woman's voice said._

"_What?" said the kid on the Merry-go-round._

"_We have to go meet Uncle Sam by the corn dog stand now!"_

"_But I don't wanna go!"_

"_Adeline Savannah Botole! Come here this instant!"_

"_NO!"_

_Peeta, eavesdropping like he always does, jumps over the gate onto the moving ride, and pulls Addy off of Mr. Unicorn._

"_Listen to your mother before she slaps you on the face for burning bread!" Peeta shouts._

_All the people on the merry-go-round go silent._

_Peeta realizes this, and says, "But I burnt the bread for a GOOD cause! If I didn't burn the bread, Katniss could have died!"_

"_Who's Catnip? Your cat?" a mean teenage boy says mockingly._

"_No! Katniss is the love of my life!" Peeta says, quite proudly._

_Everybody laughs (because they think the crazy boy loves a cat with all of his life)_

_Peeta's eyes tear up and he runs off, falling into these rather large bushes._

Dear Diary,

Right now, I'm in a bush.

Why am I in a bush, you ask?

Well, everyone in this part of Panem is a mean bully person.

They made fun of me. :(

-Peeta

_But what he didn't realize, is that one person on the merry-go-round didn't laugh. The girl thought she had finally found her true love._


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, so this is Chapter 7 of Peeta's adventure and this chapter is from the girl on the merry-go-round's narrative thing. So this is her diary. Thank you for reading Peeta's Adventure and please review! :)**

**Oh, and this is the first chapter I'm writing without my proof-reader, Winter Tiger. So if this chapter has a lot of mistakes and stuff, it's because Winter Tiger is in Catalina right now.**

**Ok, so I will describe this girl for you guys.**

**She has wavy brown hair, which she usually puts in a loose braid.**

**She has bright, ambitious blue eyes.**

**She's not tall or short.**

**She has light, flawless skin.**

**She doesn't like meat but she's not a vegetarian.**

**She's about Peeta's age.**

**She doesn't look like Katniss.**

**She wears clothes. **

**She carries a sketchbook and a pencil around with her, because she likes to draw.**

Dear Diary,

Today, I think I met the one. After Daddy left for war I've had a lack of boys in my life. I met him on the merry-go-round. Actually, I didn't meet him, but I saw him. And that was enough to determine that we are supposed to be together. It's a sign! Why did I meet him if I'm not supposed to be with him? I don't know. He's super cute, like a blonde armadillo with blue eyes. That was a weird comparison. Oh well. His personality is so super cute as well! He's so protective of his cat, Catnip. I wonder what cat Catnip is. Ragdoll? Tabby?... I'm getting off topic! I wonder where my love is right now. He jumped into a bush, and then I left, so I don't know what happened to him.

Don't worry, armadillo boy! I will find you!

Kathryn, over and out.

**Please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**So this chapter is focused on Peeta, not Kathryn. Just saying.**

**I live on reviews so please feed me :)**

Dear Diary,

I finally worked up the courage to get out of the bush. But now it's dark. I don't know where to sleep!

At least Mr. Unicorn is still there.

I bet Katniss is in pain not seeing me every day! :(

I want to singggggggg! LALALALALALALALA :)

I'm going crazyyy... O.o

-PEETAAAAAAA

_Peeta ventures the fair, seeing more unicorn rides! "It's time to try defying GRAVITY!" Peeta sings, as he gets on the ferries-wheel. "I think I'll try DEFYING GRAVITY!" He sits in the ferries-wheel booth thing. "AND YOU CAN'T PULL ME DOWNN!" he sings, expecting the ride to start to make the most awesomest song ending ever. But it doesn't. _

"_Dang it... I put so much heart into that song... Maybe if I sing another song..." _

_oh no._

"_BUT I SET FIREEEE TO THE RAIN! WATCHED IT POUR AS I TOUCHED YOUR FACEEE!"_

"_Shut up!" an old man's voice says._

_Peeta jumps, not expecting a person to still be here. "H-h-hello?" Peeta says, with caution._

"_Whad do ya want?" replies the old man._

"_Are you invisible?" Peeta says, a little bit shakily. _

_The old man steps out of the shadows. "Nope."_

"_What are you still doing here?" asks Peeta._

"_Whad are YOU still doin here?" replies the old man._

"_Well, ummmm... I ran into my closet, finding out it was some kind of portal, and then I ended up on a street! A random empty street! I was wondering around, then I found this place. The unicorns caught my eye. But then everybody started laughing at me so I jumped into a bush. And that's what happened."_

"_Whad?"_

"_I said I thought my closet was a por-"_

"_Ok, ok I get it!"_

"_So why are YOU still here?"_

"_Well, mah job is to clean up da mess made by persons the come here. I have to stay here until this place is spotless."_

"_Oh, well, can I help you?" Peeta asks, trying to be as kind as possible._

"_Urmm.. urmm... sure. Get that mop in that there shed. Then come back here and I'll tell you whad to do."_

"_Ok!" Peeta says energeticly. _

_What a nice boy he is._

**Sorry this chapter wasn't funny... Please review, and there are more friendships coming soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

"_So where do I mop?" asks Peeta_

"_Ovrr therre." the old man pointed to the merry-go-round._

"_I have to clean Mr. Unicorn?" _

"_Whad?"_

"_I HAVE TO CLEAN MR. UNICORN?" Peeta asks louder._

"_Ya... sure..."_

"_Ok! I'll do that right after I write in my diary!"_

"_You have a diary...?"_

_Peeta sits on Mr. Unicorn and takes out his diary._

Dear Diary,

I'm still at this magical place. And it's still dark.

But I made a new friend! His name is

"_Um Mister? Whats your name?"_

"_Mah name is Wahima"_

"_Ok."_

Wahima. He's kinda old, but it's ok! We're gonna be besties!"

"_My name is Peeta! And I like bread!"_

"_Ok... So yer name is Peeeeeeetaaaaa?"_

"_Ummm...ya..."_

Yup! So right now I'm on Mr. Unicorn... Stupid Addy cast a spell on him... :( He can't move anymore! Now I need to go find Addy and make her un-cast the spell...

I'll do that right after I mop!

-Peeta

"_Are ya done writin?" asks Wahima._

"_Yup!"_

"_Ok so now git off da unicorn, and clean the merry-go-round."_

"_Ok!"_

_Peeta starts to hum_

_And then he starts singing_

"_La la lalalala sing a happy song!"_

_Wahima smiles, shakes his head and continues mopping._

1 hour later...

"_Kay I'm doneee!"_

"_Thanks fer helping. Now you should go home before yer momma gits worried."_

_Home... Katniss..._

"_Ok..." _

_Peeta runs off, with an image of Katniss on his mind._

_He finds an empty street_

"_KATNISS! DON'T WORRY! I'LL COME BACK FOR YOU!" Peeta yells into the dark sky with his arms outstretched._

**This chapter wasn't funny either... Sorry! I'll try to make the next chapter funny!**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Peeta lies down on the cold street, and closes his eyes. After 5 minutes, he falls asleep._

_The sun rises, and Peeta awakens._

"_Ughhhh I'm so hungry…" he growled, along with his stomach. "I WANT FOOD!"_

_He collapses._

_Two thugs walk down the street, finding Peeta face down on the street._

"_Hey who is this nincompoop?"_

"_Ya this is OUR street!"_

"_You take his legs, and I'll hold his shoulders."_

"_Ok."_

_The thugs pick him up, walked over to a parked, empty pick-up truck and threw him in. They covered him with the tarp that was there._

_A man walks out of a barber shop and gets into the truck. He turns the key, and the car comes to life. He didn't even notice that there was a body in the truck bed. What a clueless person he is…. (just like Peeta!)_

_The anonymous man drives the truck onto the freeway, and Peeta wakes up._

"_What the….. Where am I?" Peeta says._

_He lifts up the tarp and…_

"_HOLY CRUMPET! WHERE THE DINKELBROT AM I?"_

_The truck is moving fast. Too fast for him to jump out._

_He puts the tarp back on him and takes out his diary._

Dear Diary,

Today I woke up in a fast moving vehicle. It's kinda like the train that took me to the Capitol

I don't even know where I am! What am I gonna do?

Ughh I dunno but I'm still SUPER hungry… It's like my stomach is gonna implode!

Ughhhhhh…..

-Peeta

**By the way, Crumpet and Dinkelbrot are bread names…**

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Bored to death, Peeta looks around the truck bed. He sees a few boxes, and starts to snoop around._

_So far, he has found $5.83 in change, 2 paper clips, a tile, and a teddy bear._

_He decides to keep the teddy bear and the money._

_Peeta lies down on the truck bed, and imagines what Katniss is doing right now._

_She's probably brushing her hair or training for the Hunger Games, Peeta thinks_

_CHAPATI! THE HUNGER GAMES! I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THAT! Chapati chapati chapati CHAPATI! WHAT AM I GONNA DO? ARGGH!_

Dear Diary,

Guess what!

You guessed it!

THE HUNGER GAMES.

I forgot about it...

How long have I been here? I can't even remember...

OMG WHAT AM I GONNA DO?

What if Katniss has to fight by herself? She won't be able to pull that off without me! OH NO!

Well... maybe if-

_The truck comes to a sudden stop, and slowly starts up again to park._

Hold that thought, diary. I'll be right back.

-Peeta

P.S. I found a new friend today! His name is Teddy. He's kinda shy, but he's a good listener.

_Peeta lifts the tarp, and looks outside. He sees a bunch of stores lined up next to each other. All of the stores form a gigantic rectangular shape, and in the middle, there are bazillion parking spaces. And a bazillion cars. (He's in a mall-type thing, by the way)_

_The truck door opens, and slams shut._

_Peeta looks around for a second, looking at all of the stores. Then he looks up, seeing the store in front of the truck_

_He sees fun pink letters, spelling out the word Yogurtland._

_**Review please!**_

_**Chapati is a type of bread ;)**_


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Yogurtland... :(**

_Yogurtland? What is that? A land made out of yogurt? What's yogurt? Why am I asking so many questions? Peeta thinks._

_Peeta hops out of the truck, holding Teddy by his arm. He heads toward Yogurtland, his change jingling in his pocket. Peeta opens the door, and sees a few teenagers in line to get their frozen yogurt weighed. _

"_What the..." Peeta says in a whisper_

_He closes the door and just stands there. Two girls come in, laughing and talking, pushing Peeta aside. Peeta watched them grab a cup, so he does too. The girls go to the frozen yogurt dispensing place, and pushed a lever down. Magically, frozen yogurt comes out of a hole._

"_Woah..."_

_Peeta copies them by randomly grabbing hold of a lever and pushing it down. The French Vanilla yogurt comes down, into his cup. He stands there for a while, watching the girls go to the topping station, putting toppings in their cups. So he does the same._

_He goes to the cashier and gives it to a lady named Bertha._

"_Will this be all?" asks Bertha._

"_Ummmm... Yes?" replies Peeta._

"_Ok. $3.32 is your total."_

"_Umm..."_

_Peeta digs into his pocket, and grabs about half of the coins._

"_Here" he says, his hand shaking._

_Bertha sighs and starts counting the change._

"_$3.10, $3.20, $3.30, $3.32."_

_She hands back the rest of the coins to Peeta._

"_Here's your change"_

_Peeta shoves the coins back into his pocket and picks up his yogurt._

"_Wait." says Bertha "You forgot your spoon."_

"_Okay, thanks." he takes the spoon, noticing that he formed a line going halfway around the inside of the shop._

_He goes outside, and sits down on a bench. He puts the frozen yogurt down next to him, and takes out his diary._

Dear Diary,

I finally got off that vehicle! Yay!

Then, I went to this weird place called Yugertland.

Wait...

How do you spell Yooogertland?

Ugh..

_He gets up from his bench and looks at the sign._

Ok... it's called Yogurtland.

_He sits back down._

I just had an adventure there! Oh and I met this lady, and she said that if I can give her coins, then she would give me the yogurt! What a great deal!

Well, I haven't tasted the yogurt yet, but I will as soon as I'm done writing.

Ok.

I'm done writing.

-Peeta

_Peeta makes eye contact with the Yogurtland cup and notices that it says "You Rule"_

"_Well, thank you, Yogurtland cup, for you rule as well!"_

_He takes a bite of the frozen yogurt, along with a brownie bite and he feels better._

_He gobbles the yogurt really fast (he's super hungry) and within 2 minutes, the cup is empty._

"_Wow that was good." Peeta says_

_Then he gets a brain freeze._

**I kinda felt like this chapter was one of those boring, not funny chapters, but I really wanted Peeta to taste heaven, (I love frozen yogurt) so he did!**

**Review please! :)**


End file.
